Who Am I?
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: His insides were tearing him apart slowly. No one knew it of course. After all; they belittled him as it was and treated him like he was worthless. Maybe he was. Maybe he was placed on this planet to be abused and tossed around. Or was their a different idea for him? Either way; he still had to figure out who he truly was. Luckily someone was there to remind him...


Who Am I? - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here I am with my first story in the Lab Rats section. Now normally you will find me in either the I Didn't Do It section, or the Gravity Falls section, or A.N.T Farm, or Jessie, or Austin & Ally section. I don't normally write for Disney XD but I really wanted to. I also have been wanting to do a Lab Rats fanfiction with Spin/Leo and their friendship. So today I am! Anyway I guess this could be seen as either Friendship or Romance but I prefer more Friendship. I don't write slash so yeah. But I have nothing against on what you think. Well without saying anything else I own nothing from Lab Rats so please enjoy this short wonderful one shot I came up with. **

* * *

One Shot

Who Am I?

By DisneyChannelLover

Spin knew who he was of course. Well, at certain times he did anyway.

Most of the times when he was down or upset for some unknown reason he had no idea who he was. After all; he messed up; became a disappointment; and sometimes ended up hurting someone he cared about. Weather it was Adam, Bree, Chase or Mr Davenport he felt guilt. Felt like he was worthless.

He might as well be. They treated him like dirt anyway. All of them were always hard on him because he was the smallest bionic kid on the island. Heck, even Bob was older then him and somehow people still chose Bob over him. Did it hurt? Yes, but Spin just promised himself to do better for the next time.

But there was never a next time and that was what hurt the most. Not only did it hurt but it confused him and made him question himself. Made him wonder why he never got the chance to prove himself or why he never got a chance to be considered mission ready. All of it confused.

But Leo, oh Leo. He helped him.

It was true; he did.

Sure they had a love hate relationship and they always tried to show one another up. But if anyone was really there for him; it was Leo. And that was okay with Spin. Like the one time Spin and Bob had gone on a mission by themselves to prove they were mission ready and got stuck in quicksand. Leo came to their rescue.

Of course; Spin had called him first; but it was okay. Because Spin knew Leo was going to be there for him either way. He was always there for him. Leo always reminded Spin that he was going to get his chance; or that he shouldn't give up. At least he did when they were on friendly terms.

When they weren't on friendly terms; well; that was another story.

Yet, the friendly terms were what Spin liked best. Sure it didn't seem like it; but he really did. After all; it was when Leo was there for him. Like the one time when he cried after some kids had decided to pick on him. Ever bone in his body had just told him to be strong when Leo entered the room.

Sadly though he failed. Leo just kept walking towards him and when he finally reached him; he wrapped his arms around him and pulled the young bionic into a hug. It was right then and there Spin knew just who he was. A kid. Nothing more then a kid. Someone who wanted attention and love. Leo was giving him just that.

So when the hug ended Spin was a little happier then he had been before and the two were at their normal back and forth bickering. Leo was the reason Spin did know who he exactly was. Not worthless; and mission ready some day perhaps. But right now; he knew he needed to wait.

And until he knew his time was ready. Spin was going to listening to his inspiration and; dare he say it; his friend.

Did he know who he was? Most of the time; yes. But he mainly always knew he was when Leo was around.

No matter how many times someone told him he was worthless or not mission ready. Spin didn't care; cause all he needed was his best friend to remind him who he really was. And that was one awesome butt kicking bionic kid who wasn't afraid to be himself...

* * *

 **A/N - See told you it was short. But I wanted it to be so I could keep is simple. Either way I hope you liked and will review. I would like to hear your thoughts. Or to know if you want me to make another Spin/Leo type of story. After all they are my two favorite characters of the show! Well, until I come up with something else, see you possible with another LR story. But if not; feel free to check out my other ones. Anyway thanks again. I hope you really liked it as much I enjoyed writting it and I hope you review! Love you guys! Peace out! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
